


Save A Horse, Ride a Dinobot

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, I have no shame, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did say you wanted to be the cowboy who rides a dinosaur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse, Ride a Dinobot

**Author's Note:**

> To my dear roommate, who encourages my bad behavior.

It all started with a cowboy hat.

The silly thing had been stuck in the scrap yard, one of those huge things made as a novelty to put on top of cars. Denny had managed to find six of them in three colors to add to the collection and the minute they arrived it had mostly had led to pranks, thanks to Sideswipe, and more than one had been glued to Strongarm and Fixit in different turns.

So Bumblebee had confiscated them, hiding them in his own little corner of the scrap yard, out of sight and out of mind. Well, mostly. He had to admit, he loved wearing them himself, a happy little thrill going through his frame at the sight of it on his helm. His favorite was a novelty black and, he’d never admit it, he looked good in it. Good enough that he’d swagger in front of his mirror, shooting finger guns and laughing to himself.

It was his little secret. But, really, secrets rarely remain that way for very long. And it was just his luck that he happened to have been in the middle of something...extracurricular when it was found out.

Said thing being Grimlock, his glossa down Bee’s throat and the both of them making out furiously while everyone else (besides Fixit but let’s face it, he wasn’t coming down there) was out for the day. And it was just getting good when the Dinobot made a noise of curiosity and one large servo left his aft, where he’d liked it, to reach up onto that shelf and pull the hat free.

“Hmm, thought you got rid of these, Bee,” Grimlock said, helm tilted, focused on the hat instead of the kissing and Bee made a strangled noise of frustration.

“Can we talk about this later?” he groaned, giving Grimlock a nip on the neck to get him back on task. Said Dinobot just hummed before putting the hat on Bee’s helm and giving him that jagged grin that shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. He felt a flush rise to his cheeks, a strange heat settling low in his frame. “O-or not.”

“I dunno, I think you look cute,” Grimlock purred, that grin still stuck on his face even as Bee’s faceplates tinted more blue than before. Unperturbed, the Dinobot just pulled his commanding officer closer, nibbling along his neck again with a growl. “Maybe you should keep it on.”

That caught Bee’s attention more than he would ever like to admit to, everything in him lighting up at the suggestion while simultaneously filling him with shame. But...Grimlock just looked earnest, like he meant it and wasn’t making fun of this previously unknown kink. And Bee couldn’t help but smile, leaning down to kiss the Dinobot thoroughly, chills running up and down his spinal struts when those overly large servos come back to his aft and start gripping.

Groaning softly, Bee moved closer, looping his arms around Grimlock’s neck, hips moving in slow circles as their glossae tangled together, the overwhelmingly blessed silence of the scrap yard being drowned out by cooling fans cycling on high, filling their small space with dense heat. Pressed as tightly as they were, Bee could feel their chassis grind and sparks jumping between them. He spread his legs a little wider, straddling Grimlock’s lap, bringing their interface panelling into contact, a loud hiss coming from the Dinobot before he pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips before diving at Bee’s chest, nipping harshly at the headlights there.

“Grim…,” Bee hummed softly, helm tilted back, hat tipping a little before Grimlock caught it to keep it there. He arched into the other mech’s grip, rolling his hips in long motions to grind up against his lover. It had been forever since the last time he’d faced and, well, he and Grimlock had often found time to make out but never enough to blow excess charge with each other, something always got in the way.

But they were alone.

He was overcharged.

And he was wearing a cowboy hat.

All of these things served to make Bumblebee feel impatience rising in his frame, body squirming against those sharp dentae, servos gripping the back of Grimlock’s helm before he just groaned and shoved, pressing Grimlock onto his dorsa and panting, legs trying to spread wider. He looked down into dark blue optics, the shock there fading into an animal lust that had Bee shuddering in want.

For now, he was a mech on a mission and he slowly moved his way down that overly large frame, kissing and nipping at seams, one servo pressed to Grimlock’s chest to keep him flat on his dorsa while he got his chance at tasting. Every little growl had Bee’s doorwings fluttering, picking up on the sounds eagerly. Eventually he let Grimlock sit up, just as he got between those spread legs.

“Only thing I don’t like about that thing is that I can’t see your face like this,” Grimlock groused and Bumblebee looked up with a big grin, the brim of the hat hiding his optics from view. Ignoring the comment, he tipped his hat back with his thumb and winked up at his lover, licking his lips.

“Maybe I don’t want you seeing what I’m up to,” Bee teased before lowering himself back down, licking along the seam in Grimlock’s panel, grinning when the Dinobot shuddered. He covered the spike panel in kisses and licks, humming against the open seams, feeling the little flares of lust in the Dinobot’s EM field.

Soon enough there’s a spike pressurizing right in front of his optics and Bumblebee couldn’t help the odd, hungry whimper that freed itself from his throat. Grimlock’s spike was...far bigger than what he was used to. And it had been a while. And while Smokescreen wasn’t built like a minibot he wasn’t Grimlock sized...and he hadn’t been big on using his spike anyway but wow Bee was getting off topic because how was he gonna fit that in his mouth?

In the end, he just decided to roll with it, opening his mouth to suck on the tip, purring at the loud growl coming from Grimlock’s chassis. Confidence building, he wrapped one of his servos around the base of it, sliding down farther until he could feel himself gagging before pulling back a bit, licking over the flared head, sucking intermittently as he worked into a rhythm. He watched one of those large, clawed servos dig into the ground beneath them, the screech of metal on metal as Grimlock fought to control himself, hips shaking with the effort of keeping still. He moaned around his mouthful, hat brim blocking his vision and he could only imagine what the look on his lover’s face was.

He didn’t even notice when his free servo moved between his own legs, pressing against his open valve. He had no clue when he’d opened his panel, but either way, he was more than happy to take some of the edge off, the taste of transfluid on his glossa making the steady drip of lubricant from his valve increase in volume, soaking his digits, making him moan even more.

It was with a snarl that Bee found himself pulled off that overly large spike and pulled into Grimlock’s lap, lips captured and two huge digits pressed into his valve, stretching him rapidly, making him cry out into Grimlock’s mouth.

“Nnnh! G-Grim! Slow down,” he moaned, gripping the other mech’s shoulders tight. He did slow down, but not by much, those teeth buried in his shoulder, claws working more carefully to open him up before a third was added in.

Bee rolled his hips, riding those digits slowly, helm tossed back again, hat bouncing a little with each movement. And Grimlock just growled his approval, blue optics turned dim with lust and bee could feel that spike pulsing against his thigh. He moaned again as those digits were taken away, valve clamping down around nothing before he moved to take in that spike, a gasp getting caught in his throat.

It was so fragging _big_ , his calipers twitched and almost screamed from the feeling of being speared open. Despite how wet he was the friction was overwhelming, Grimlock’s spike rubbing his insides raw on just the first thrust, pain and pleasure mixing in his frame until he was crying out around an overload, optics focusing in on Grimlock’s amazed face.

“D-do you need me to stop?” Grimlock asked, voice shaky with his overcharge and Bee shook his helm furiously. The overload had loosened up his valve enough to take in the entirety of that monster of a spike. He groaned even more, arms looped around Grimlock’s neck as he started to rise and fall in a slow rhythm, moaning again when his lover’s servos rose to his doorwings, playing along the seams and drawing all manner of moans from Bee’s throat.

Bee needed this to keep going, hat falling over his optics that were barely focused anyway until Grimlock tipped it back up, catching him in a kiss that stole his breath and spun his fans even higher, their wailing drowning out the slick sound of their interfacing. He moaned against Grimlocks glossa, sucking on it, rolling his hips faster, one of his servos going between the to flick over his anterior node, bringing him that much closer to the edge.

“G-Grimlock,” he moaned, whined, thrashed, into his lover’s mouth, feeling large servos hold him tight and slam him down once, twice, three times before a snarl of his name signalled Grimlock’s overload, a whitewashing of heat sliding over his abused sensors and making him scream. He rode out his overload, biting Grimlock’s jaw line, gasping at the feeling, static playing over their frames as they kissed again.

He felt Grimlock lay back, moaning as that spike slipped free, leaving him open and wet and dripping in the best way. his hips ached, his intake was sore and Primus he wanted to do it again.

“Mmm, we gotta do that again.”

“You know Grim, you’re a mindreader sometimes,” Bee said, grinning in that dumb way that showed exactly how happy he was. He moaned as Grimlock pressed a digit back into his valve. “W-what?”

“I just figured,” Grimlock said, grinning lascviciously, “that we could get in another round before everyone got back. Didn’t you say that you wanted to be the cowboy who rides a dinosaur?”

Bumblebee just groaned, slamming his helm into Grimlock’s chest and moaned loudly.

Well...he did say that. 


End file.
